Secrets
by Persassy's sass teacher
Summary: Annabeth Chase has secrets, secrets that are killing her from inside. Now she's run away from her previous life to start anew in New York. She doesn't plan on falling in love but will a sweet and goofy Percy change her opinion on boys and break down her barriers. Can Percy Jackson get know Annabeth's secrets and help her get over her past. Read to find out. Rated T incase.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth's POV:

BEEP-BEEP, my alarm clock went.

I groaned and got up. First day of school since I ran away from home. 'Ran away' it still sent shivers up my spine, it had been 1 month since that day.

I bent down to pick my bag up and flinched. Still had the bruise that 'he' gave me. Just thinking of him scared me enough to cry again. I wiped my tears and lectured myself, 'I am Annabeth Chase and I will not be bullied by that jerk anymore, especially when he isn't here.'

I straightened myself and looked in to my cheap mirror. I had a job in a restaurant in the mall, five minutes away from my apartment, it was called, The Twelve hats. It gave me just enough money to live in a decent apartment, though I didn't have enough money for entertainment like, TV or laptops or anything but that was the least of my worries. I just wanted to live somewhere proper and my summer bonus gave me enough money to buy it.

At least I had my trusted I-Pod, full of music. Music, if I didn't have that I probably would have committed suicide, I grabbed my necklace which had a locket that opened up to two pictures. One was of my Mom alone and another of me and her standing in front of a swing set.

The only thing I had of hers left since she died in the car crash, soon after she died, about 1 month, my dad remarried to a witch who gave no shit about me and treated me like a slave. They then got two twins, Bobby and Mathew and both my dad and step-mom ignored, I shouldn't complain at least I didn't get treated like a slave but it hurt when my real dad looked at me like yesterdays trash. I then met Thalia and Luke.

I cleared my mind not wanting to think of Luke and packed my bag up and picked my notebook, which was filled with architectural designs and my music and quickly walked out, slamming the door behind me. 

I thought of Thalia the whole walk, my best friend for 3 years until her dad made her leave. Maybe I'll meet her again someday.

Linebreaklinebreak

It took me five minutes to get to my new school Goode high. I walked in and found myself already being stared at by jocks. One made the mistake of hitting on me, something that got me hurt countless times. "Hey babe, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Really could he get cheesier?

"Sorry, but angels have wings." And I left him standing there gaping at me like the idiot he is.

The sight almost made me smile but it would take more than that to make me do something I haven't done in ages.

"Hello." I said to the fat office lady with grandma hair.

She looked up and gave me a small smile, "You must be Annabeth Chase." I nodded in confirmation, "Here is your locker number and schedule."

I took it walked out to my first class which was English. I reached room number 213 after 5 minutes of finding and opened. Everyone stared at me intently but I was too busy staring into a pair of sea-green eyes.

Percy's POV:

My day was going the same as always, that is until the grey eyed beauty came. I should probably start from the morning.

I woke to my mom yelling at me, "PERSEUS JACKSON GET READY FOR SCHOOL NOW." I turned over and fell face first on the floor, as you can probably guess I'm not a morning person.

I opened my cupboard and grabbed the first clothes that came in my hand which turned out to be a sky blue shirt and denim pants. I quickly changed and walked out in our apartment.

The smell of pancakes woke me up as I ran into the kitchen. I waffled down 3 pancakes before I remembered to breathe. "How many did you eat now?"

"3 and counting." And I started my 4th.

I and my mom lived in a small apartment in New York. My dad left before I was born and so my mom married to an idiot who I called smelly Gabe. He was nice the first few seconds we knew him then he showed his true colors as a first class jerk who abuse my mother. He died 3 years and let me say it was the best day of our  
lives.

Now here we are living in sunny-way apartment complex in New York. My mom then met Paul Blofis who basically lived with us, he teaches in Goode high-school, the school I go in, as an english teacher.

"Percy go to school already." My mom, Sally Jackson said.

"I'm gone." I said as I closed the door.

I got into my blue Prius, which was a 17th birthday gift from Paul and my mom and drove to school. I reached in 5 minutes and parked in the school lot.

I met with my best friends Nico and Grover. Nico was a guy who at first sight looked emo but don't trust your instincts because when you get to know him you find out he's a really fun and easy going person.

Grover on the other hand is the complete opposite of him. He was a nice, hug-the-trees guy.

"Hey death breath, hey G-man." I greeted them.

They turned towards me and gave me guy-hugs which my mom doesn't understand.

"You heard about the new kid?" Nico asked.

"No," I replied, "girl or boy?"

"Girl, I think." Nico said.

The bell rang ending our conversation, "come on I don't want to be late on the first day?" Grover said and rushed away with us in tow.

My first class is english with Mr. Blofis, my step-dad. I entered room 213 and sat on the seat at the back of the class bored because none of my friends were in this class.

"Good morning class." Said my step-dad when he walked in. We muttered our replies and he started writing todays lesson on the board.

That is when she walked in. She had princess blonde curls and was tanned and muscular but the best part of hers was her stormy-grey eyes and they were looking into my pair of sea-green eyes.

**HAHA. Cliff-hanger-ish anyways what are your thoughts on the story. I f you have suggestions write them in the reviews or PM me.**

**R&R.**


End file.
